Good Night, Darlin'
by goodfairyofny
Summary: **** Raven spoilers through Baction, story takes place immediately after Just when Raven thinks he's all alone, he hears a soft knock at his door.


His first night back with Brave Vesperia after his betrayal, she knocked lightly on his door at the inn they had chosen for the night. He hadn't even gotten a chance to respond before she gently pushed it open and entered.

"H-Hey," she said, quietly closing the door behind her. He was laying in bed already, thankfully wearing enough to not be too uncomfortable with the fact that she climbed in facing him.

"Hey," he answered. She said nothing else, just searched his face for an answer he didn't know the question for. After a few minutes she rolled over with her back towards him and pulled his arm around her, resting her hand on top of his. She was asleep within minutes. He laid awake for quite awhile, afraid to breathe too loudly and disturb her. Raven didn't understand why, but the last thing he wanted was to scare her away right now.

In the morning, he woke before her. At some point in the night she had rolled back towards him. Her long lashes fluttered open slowly. "Good morning," she said thoughtfully.

"Morning, Rita darlin'," he replied. She stood and walked to the door, turning her head back.

"See you at breakfast," she said quietly before exiting the room.

* * *

He was even more surprised the second night, when she knocked and let herself in. Different inn, same routine. She slipped in beside him and just looked at him for awhile. He stared back, completely unsure of what to say. What could he even say after what he'd done? After a few minutes she finally spoke. "Good night," she said softly, kissing his cheek quickly and gently. Then she flipped herself around like the night before. If she hadn't claimed his arm, his hand would have immediately gone to the warm spot on his cheek. It was as if she'd slapped him, only so much nicer.

In the morning, she stretched and wiggled out of the bed, yawning as she made her way to the door. "Good morning," she said, smiling softly as she let herself out. Raven could still feel his cheek burning.

* * *

On the third night, in yet another town, he was less surprised when she pushed her way into his room and joined him in bed. Another staring contest, another soft good night, and another kiss to his cheek. This time she remained facing him, curling her head into his chest. He had no idea what else to do, so he gently wrapped his arms around her.

When they woke they were still facing each other. "Good morning," she said, her lips touching his gently for the briefest moment.

"G-Good morning," he stuttered. She smiled and bounced out of the room before he could say anything else. This time his hand flew to his lips. He laid there for a long while stunned by the way they were still tingling.

* * *

The fourth night, they stayed at the inn in Dahngrest. It felt silly to sleep there knowing he had a small room in the union that he could be using, but it wasn't big enough for everyone, so he kept quiet about it. Still, being home was nice. Raven's spirits were lifted from being in the city that had adopted him despite all of his failings.

When she knocked tonight, he decided it was as good a time as any for a little experiment. She crawled into his bed as usual, and before she had a chance to say anything, he spoke instead. "Good night, Rita darlin'," he said softly, kissing her cheek. She rolled away from him, pulling his arm around her and his hand up to her face. He could feel her smiling against his palm. "Well, aren't you just pleased as punch," he said in a low, teasing tone. She said nothing, but she giggled, and it sounded like music. Had he ever even heard her laugh before? Both of them were still smiling when they drifted off to sleep.

When she woke in the morning, she rolled towards him and kissed him gently on the lips. "Good morning, Raven," she said with a small smile that made her eyes twinkle.

"Good morning, Rita dear," he answered, knowing that his eyes crinkled as he smiled back at her. She broke the eye contact and slipped from the bed, escaping his room before anyone else woke, as usual.

* * *

That day, they finally rescued Estelle. Raven had a long talk with her before dinner that night. She forgave him for what he had done, although it would be a while before he forgave himself. She also punched him hard in the stomach since everyone else had taken a turn using him as a punching bag when he had returned to the group. After dinner, he saw Rita slip off with her.

He truly didn't expect the knock to come that night. It was a bit later than usual, but it came all the same. He expected her to be different. Estelle had surely told her things about what he'd done, about how he'd hurt her by delivering her to Alexei.

Rita slipped in beside him as usual, her hands threading into his hair and her lips hungrily moving over his in a deep kiss. "Darlin'?" he said, trying to decipher what could possibly be going through her mind right now.

She spoke between the kisses that just kept coming. "Estelle is back. She's safe. She told me that she forgave you," she said, her lips seeking his between each statement, each hungrier than the last.

He managed to get one single word in. "And?" he asked.

She blinked. "What do you mean?" Her hands slid down his chest and up the sides of his shirt, and her lips returned to his.

"What's this all about, darlin'?" he asked, cupping her face with his hands and looking into her eyes, searching for meaning.

"We- We can be together now. I… I needed to know she was safe. And okay with it. But I've… wanted this. When I thought you were dead… " she trailed off, and he understood well enough that she didn't need to finish. He stroked her cheek gently, and for the first time since she had started things, it occurred to her that he might not feel the same as she did. "Do you… want this too?"

"You, darlin'?" he asked, and she nodded. "Of course I do," he answered, and her lips went back to attacking his, her hands trying to force him out of his shirt one small inch at a time.

"Hey, hey, slow down!" he exclaimed. "What's the rush?" he asked her honestly.

"Nothing, I guess, I just... " she let out a ragged breath.

He saw the hurt in her eyes at the slight rejection, and pulled her closer to correct his mistake. "I'm not going anywhere, Rita honey," he said softly into her ear. "You should… take some time to think this through. But I'll be around."

"I don't need to think about it," she said with a pout into his chest. Then she looked up at him. "Do you promise?"

"Promise what, darlin'?

"That you won't leave again."

"Never, Rita darlin'. You can bet your life on it."


End file.
